Radar
by Periwinkle Watson
Summary: Sharpay Evans has a list.Without perfect scores, well, you DON'T score.She hasn't seen any boy to actually have all of the requirements.That is, until, she meets Troy.Only problem is: he hates lists. FIVESHOT TxS.
1. Ryan Evans: 3 of 7

**Yo.**

**This is a five-shot I'm working on. It's a quickee, so don't worry about Confusion or Secret Obsession. And lucky for you, it's a Troypay. :)**

**Also, it is based of of Britney Spear's song: Radar. If you know the song, her list will make sense to you. If not, well, it doesn't really matter.**

**Basically, Sharpay monitors all of the boys she even has a slight interest in and according to her list, decides whether they have everything she wants in a man or not. If not, well, sya-nora. (Hope that's how you spell it...). But if they do ... well, she hasn't found one. Yet. Anyhoo, enjoy this first chapter.**

**-**_BeautifulDanger_

* * *

**Radar Requirements**

**1. Confidence  
****2. Cockiness  
****3. Edginess (rough)  
****4. Midas Touch  
****5. Interesting Sense of Style  
****6. Ten-million Dollar Smile  
****7. Eyes that See to the Soul**

Sharpay Evans knows what she wants. She wrote herself a list the moment she figured it out. She keeps it with her, wherever she goes; and whips it out the second she detects any slight inclination towards a member of the opposite sex. It's a checklist, and whoever does not live up to standards is not worth her time. Simple as that.

Today is Interrogation Tuesday. On her inspection list are: Ryan Evans (same last name but of no relation), Zeke Baylor, and Chad Danforth. All three of these highly unlikely males asked her out yesterday. They had better prepare themselves for her merciless, completely impersonal test. Because there will be no exceptions.

Sharpay places her hands on her hips. Her appointment with Mr. Of-No-Relation-Evans was six minutes ago. He has yet to arrive. Well, he had one down. She blows a blonde curl out of her eyes and pulls the list and clipboard out from her locker, clicking open her pen.

**2. Cockiness.** _Check._

Then, as she glances up, she catches a glimpse of Evans as he strolls towards. She spies his outfit and his irresistible swagger as he flows to her like an ocean wave.

**1. Confidence.** _Check._

**5. Interesting Sense of Style.** _Double-check._

But would she call that style _edgy_? Hmmm….

"Hey," he says, tipping his fedora hat forward. That's smooth.

**3. Edginess.** _X_

He cocks a brow when she does not respond. Instead, she holds out a hand. He smirks and shakes it. Sharpay cringes and quickly pulls away. His hands are soft and lotion-y.

**4. Midas Touch.** _X_

"I think you're really cute, Ryan," she lies in a sweet tone. Ryan chuckles and grins ear-to-ear. It's a geek's smile.

**6. Ten-million Dollar Smile.** _X_

"I think you're cute too," he adds, eyes lighting up with emphasis. But as Sharpay gazes into them, she sees nothing. It's not enough.

**7. Eyes that See to the Soul.** _Not even close._

His score: 3 out of 7. Ryan Evans failed. Sharpay's face folds into a strong smirk. As Ryan stares at her confusedly, she digs her red pen out of her back pocket and scrawls a big, fat "F" on his sheet. She rips it off of her clipboard and slaps to his chest.

"Sorry. This is the only date you'll ever get out of me."

And she walks away.


	2. Troy Bolton: 7 of 7

**Here is the second chapter, girls and boys!**

**Personally, I really love this one. Sharpay is so falling for her main man!! lol. Hope you like! Review!**

**-BeautifulDanger**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Troy Bolton: 7 of 7**

_Tick-tock. Tick. Tock._ Sharpay's thoughts count down to lunch. Her next appointment, at that vital time, is with Mr. Zeke Baylor. He's seems sweet. But then again, sweet isn't exactly what she's searching for. But, you never know what's really inside of a person, unless you learn them better. Or, in Sharpay's case, test their Radar Requirements.

She taps her manicured nails on her desk during the last few minutes of Chemistry, hand cupped under her chin. Suddenly, the teacher calls out to a boy with modish, thin black glasses and fingers that type furiously fast.

"Mr. Bolton."

He glances up from his laptop, shaggy hair flopping across his forehead disobediently, ice cold blue eyes finding their way to the Geometry teacher standing at the front of the room.

**5. Interesting Sense of Style. **_Check._

Sharpay catches a glimpse of his striking orbs through the bottles, tubes and sinks on the stainless steel science table. He sits only a table away. Something in her sparks. Sharpay simply cannot help herself.

**7. Eyes that See to the Soul. **_Check check check check check check check check__…_

"Since you seem so feverish in your notes, I'm sure you wouldn't mind explaining this problem to the class, would you?" she asks, although everyone, including Mr. Bolton, knows it not to be an actual question. His whole face is suddenly brought to life. His lips slowly curve into a seductive smile. Oh, God. Shivers spiraled out of control across Sharpay's skin.

"No problem," he says as he stands. Sharpay's eyes are super-glued to him, her mind on fire.

**6. Ten-million Dollar Smile. **_KA-CHING!_

Bolton strolls to the board, every muscle screaming self-assured and unafraid. He takes the chalk out of the teacher's hand with a sweet smile and begins to scribble across the board. When he finishes solving the problem like it was fourth-grade math, he returns to face the class. His free hand rests on the marker ledge, leg crossed over the other, his whole body leaning towards the board jauntily. He taps a section of the problem with the chalk as he begins to explain it step-by-step. His manner in doing so is easy-going, charming, and inviting.

Sharpay's heart takes a nose-dive.

**1. Confidence. **_Heck, yeah!_

**2. Cockiness.**_ Nothing less than._

**3. Edginess.**_ Pulsing through his every action._

Finally, the bell rings, just as he ends his mini-seminar. The teacher smiles, in a proud parent way, and takes the chalk back from him.

"Well, thank you, Troy."

He grins once more and winks before coming back to his laptop and gathering the rest of his materials. Sharpay is undoubtedly chained to her seat. She can't move, can't blink, and can hardly even _think_. All she can manage is to stare helplessly.

Suddenly, she and Troy are the last two students in the classroom. Troy glances her way and raises his brows in confusion. Instantly, Sharpay flicks her eyes away, bringing her senses back to life. Embarrassed, she quickly grabs her things, books weighing heavily as she stands weakly, knees wobbling like Jell-O, throat closing up.

Troy is passing by her. And she loses control.

Books fly everywhere. His attention is grabbed, but Sharpay's cheeks are the reddest they have ever been and she doesn't notice as she crouches down and tries to clean up the mess she inadvertently made. She reaches forward to get a notebook, when a hand beats her to it, and their fingers brush against each other.

**4. Midas Touch. **_I, I__…_

Sharpay's arm feels as if it's turning into pure gold. She cannot not glance up, only because she knows he's looking at her, possibly even smiling.

"I think this is yours," he says with his brilliantly white smile. He hands the book to her. Sharpay takes a deep breath and grabs it from him, catching a glimpse of his eyes for only a split second. He takes her hand, unexpectedly, and lifts her from her humble position. She gulps, gazing at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Here," he hands her the rest of her belongings.

"Th-thank … y-you," she stutters, snapping out of her trance. He looks at her amused. She realizes something extraordinary. "I have to go!" she blurts and runs out of the room, heading towards the cafeteria on high-speed.

She can't believe it.

She finally found him.

Troy Bolton is now on her radar.


	3. Zeke Baylor: 5 of 7

**I'm in love with this chapter right here. It's so Troypay sweet. I hope you dig it too! **

**Please review!**

_-BeautifulDanger_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Zeke Baylor: 5 of 7**

_Oh my God. Oh my God. …Oh, my sweet, sweet God._

Sharpay never lets up, her feet pitter-pattering on the tiles as she rushes to the cafeteria, trying not to think about everything that had just happened. Did anyone know how long she had waited/prayed/hoped for him/this to finally occur? Did anyone know that, despite her steel exterior, she sometimes cried because she was so lonely? She didn't think so.

And now, he is actually here.

Her beating heart speeds up another notch. Sharpay eventually reaches the cafeteria, and now scans the crowd for her next participant—Zeke Baylor. Although, she is nearly positive this is a waste of her time, she can't be sure of herself or this sudden realization about Troy Bolton.

"Sharpay! Hey, Sharpay, over here!" Zeke flags her over to his table. Glad to be distracted, she smiles and hurries to him, planting herself on the bench across from Zeke, and slamming her list down before them.

"I'm so glad we could finally have a chance to—"

"Listen, Zeke, I'm going to make this as quick, and painless as possible." she says sharply, an agitated smile plastered on her tight lips. Zeke's lips, however, twist into a knot.

"Um … alright, whatever you want, Sharpay," he says sweetly.

"Great. Are you confident?" she asks, readying her wrist to mark him an _x_ or a _check. _

"Sure I am." He smiles. She makes a sloppy check, her fingers uncontrollably trembling under the pressure flooding her brain. She gulps and looks back to him, legs jumping underneath the table.

"Uh...," she tries to settle herself with a deep breath, but it is much too shaky to accomplish that, "Would you describe yourself as … cocky?"

"Oh, definitely not. I'd like to think of myself as—"

Sharpay ignores the rest of that useless information and crosses out cockiness. One down. She clears her throat.

"How about edgy?"

He laughs. "Yeah, I think I've got a little bit of edge to me. We go out dancing one night, and I'll show you how I get down," he answers, sporting a playful grin.

"_Yeah_…," she rolls her eyes, making another mark on his test. She reads the next requirement and a flash of memory spreads over her eyes. The moment Troy's fingers brushed hers, she felt like a priceless diamond that had just transformed into the beautiful gem it was. She thought her heart would be his forever. She had never felt anything like that before. It was almost indescribable.

"Sharpay?" Zeke says, waving his hand in front of her starstruck face. She snaps out of her daydream, her cheeks flushing with color.

"Right. …Er, here, hold my hand."

"Uh…." Zeke places his hand out in front of her. Sharpay sticks her own hand in his, looking at anything but his eyes as his fingers curl around hers. He caresses them with great care and sensitivity, a loveable grin finding its way onto his lips. She has to give him credit. It was inspiring, and quite sweet. He did have a great touch. But it's nothing like Troy's. Still, she gave him a check for number four.

"Okay, is your style interesting—intriguing?"

"Well, how do you feel about jerseys?"

Sharpay was about to cross out number five, when in a flash, she spots Troy Bolton across the room, sitting, talking, and just being the irresistible guy he is. She completely melts. And then it hits her. What is she doing _here_ when her perfect man is twenty feet away?

"I'm sorry, Zeke. This isn't going to work. I have to be with the man of my dreams and no one else."

She places his list in his empty hand.

"Good work, though," she adds, trying to soften the blow as she dashes away.

Eyes locked on this special boy, she runs top-notch until she is standing at the other side of his table, breathing hard, heart splayed out in front of her. Troy notices her presence, and pauses in the midst of forking another bite of salad, tongue in cheek. He glances up to her, eyebrows raised in sweet, playful expectation.

"Hey. Have a seat." He smiles and motions with his eyes to the empty spot across from him. Eyes still grasping onto him, Sharpay obeys and seats herself directly in front of Troy, saying nothing, but drooling over him like a puppy to a bone. Troy chuckles under his breath and leans forward, placing his free hand under his chin.

"Is something on your mind or are you here just to stare at me?"

"You have everything, Troy," she says in a trance, eyes wide and staring so deeply into his, head swaying side to side. Troy sticks out his bottom lip, pondering this statement.

"Nah, my wish-list gets bigger every time I see one of those Mac vs. PC commercials." He smiles flirtatiously. Sharpay's brows soften and she finally breaks the spell, the emotions stirring inside of her too passionate to stay steady and calm. She takes a deep breath, eyes squeezed shut.

"Just meet me at my locker at free period, please."

She gets up from the table. She fishes his list out of her purse and places it face down on the stretch of table between them. She looks at him one last time.

"You beat the list, Troy."

~1234567~

Impatiently, anxiously, Sharpay waits for Troy at her locker.

Hands folded, she wrings her fingers over, over, over, and over. This is an epic turn of events and she did not want to wait for it any longer. She wanted to jump into his arms, blindly, smothering him in hugs and kisses, squeezing him until she and he became one soul. He's perfect, didn't he realize this?

Suddenly, her heart leaps. Troy stands across the hall, looking at her as he moves forward. She lets out a long, fulfilling breath, and finally he is right in front of her. She opens her mouth, but Troy holds up a finger. He reaches into his back pocket, adjusts his glasses, unfolds the note, and holds it to his chest, facing outward so she can see.

"Does this mean I get an A?" he asks with cocked brows.

"Yes, yes," I bubble. "See? You have—"

"Stop right here," he says. Troy shakes his head and puts the list away. "First of all, I don't even know your name—"

"Sharpay," she supplies eagerly.

"Uh, Sharpay. And secondly, what is this all about?" He folds his hands in front of him, patiently awaiting an explanation.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Sharpay takes the list from his hands and shakes it. "You have everything I've ever wanted. I wrote it down for you all right here. Look," she tries to unfold it once more but Troy grabs out of her hands and crunches it into a ball, tossing it aside.

"Forget about the list."

"W-What?"

"Can you honestly say something about me without referring to it?" he asks, eyes squinting at her for a truthful answer. Sharpay is thrown off tack, her head spinning faster than the last time she was near him.

"What do you mean?" she says softly, lost.

"I mean: why am I here? What did you actually want from _me_?"

"I-I ... I like you, Troy," she says as if that should be enough.

"Are you sure?"

"Wha—yes. Yes!" Her confidence raises a notch. Troy sighs, pressing his finger to his temple.

"Sharpay," he says slowly, "I'm going to tell you something, and I hope you'll really listen." Sharpay's face twists, nervous, scared, confused. "You can't judge people so quickly. That list," he points to the ball on the floor, "is holding you back."

"No, no. That's how I knew I liked you." she pleads. Quieting her bargain, Troy put his hands on her shoulders, and leans into her face, sincerity grazing his features.

"Whatever perfect person you concoted inside your head—I'm not him. And I'm not that list. When you realize that, and learn to like me for who I really am, come and see me."

He kisses her forehead and side-steps her, disappearing down the long hall. Sharpay's eyes well up. She had based everything on a list she thought would pull her closer to that special guy. But all it truly did is push him away.

Now, she has nothing.


	4. Changes: 7, 7, 7

**It's baaaaaaack!**

**I am so happy a certain someone encouraged me to finish this. You know who you are. ;) I really love this story and I hope you guys do too. So if you like this chapter, please review and let me know.**

**5th reviewer gets a chapter dedication. =) Well, I have to get people to review SOMEHOW. lol.**

**Enjoy. And check the soundtrack on my profile page.**

**And remember there will be one last chapter.**

**-sxg**

* * *

**Radar**

**Chapter Four: 7,7,7**

He is right.

Completely and utterly. And she's known this for a while. Only, Sharpay just doesn't know really how to get from _here _to _there_. She is positive she truly likes Troy, much, much more than he knows, but she cannot seem to verbalize any of it. How can she show him how she feels, what she thinks, and why he's so important—without her list? After all, it was responsible for bringing them together in the first place.

But as Sharpay turns and watches Troy walk away with all of her hopes and dreams shoved into his pocket, she is sure of one thing: she _will_ find a way.

**~1234567~**

Curled up in her cozy chair with her best friend, Gabriella, Sharpay vents on the occurrences that day.

"I don't know what to do," she says, sighing, laying her head on Gabby's shoulder. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Gabby sighs too, wrapping her arm around Sharpay, caressing the goose-bumped skin on her friend's forearm.

"Troy was being a butt," Gabriella says, going for comedy in this trying time.

"No, no, he wasn't," Sharpay sniffles, "...he was right. I know he was." She sighs.

"True—I just thought you might want to hate him right now." Sharpay chuckles and nudges her. But then, she sits up and really looks at Gabriella, seriousness plastered on her face.

"Am I really an awful person? I mean, putting people through that kind of inhumanity, that kind of apathy?"

"Oh, Shar, you're a _great_ person," Gabby admonishes quickly, suffocating her in a bear hug. "It's just…" she starts, backing up to share a look.

"Go ahead, say it," she sighs.

"Well, it's just you'll never be able to let people know who you are—not to mention, you've sort of been judging them just as quickly…" Gabby trails off with a shrug, almost in apology for laying down the raw truth. But Sharpay only smiles brighter. Suddenly it is clear.

"You are the greatest friend I've ever had," she says with another hug for her best friend.

"BFFL's?" Gabby questions, holding out her hand.

"Of course," Shar spews, without a doubt, slapping it and performing their special handshake.

And then suddenly, Gabriella gasps.

"Whoa—brainstorm?" Sharpay asks eagerly. Gabby only nods, her grin enough proof.

"C'mon," she practically laughs, grabbing Sharpay's hand and bounding her way down the stairs in overwhelming anticipation. Sharpay giggled as loud as Gabriella felt.

"What is it?" She laughed.

And then Gabriella stopped mid air, and turned to look at her with a huge, unsuppressed smile.

"We're making cookies."

**~1234567~**

"Are you sure this is all of them?" Gabby quizzes as they sit in Sharpay's convertible, waiting in the school parking lot the next bright and sunny morning.

Sharpay glances over the sheet of paper her best friend held.

"Yep, every guy in the history of my high school years that I have inadvertently, or occasionally _advertently_, dissed," she sighs with a slanted face.

"Alrighty then, I think it's time to deliver these tasty little handmade apologies," Gabriella says brightly, giving the large wicker basket on her lap a squeeze.

But Sharpay turns to her skeptically.

"You _really_ think a cookie is gonna redeem me?"

"Maybe not, but it'll show a certain someone the _real you._"

"Well, in that case, let's hope he doesn't have anything against chocolate chip."

"If he does, he's so not—Omigosh, there's one of them right now! Let's go!" Gabriella gasps, dragging Sharpay out of the car and up to their first customer.

**~1234567~**

By lunchtime, they had delivered 50% of the cookie packages (with the small, personalized apology letters inside), and now met back at Sharpay's locker, evaluating the rest of the list. As they munch on a few of the leftover cookies from the unreceptive participants.

"Let's review," Gabriella says this with a mouthful of chocolate chip. Sharpay shakes her head but obliges.

"So far we've delivered 50% of the … care packages." Gabby nods and Sharpay continues. "And out of that 50%, 32% accepted eagerly, 8% said they hated my ugly guts, 5% said thanks but no thanks, 3% claimed to have an allergy, 1% were absent, and the other 1% spat in my face."

Reminiscent of that ugly showdown, Sharpay wipes at her cheek and Gabriella cringes.

"Well, don't worry, Shar, I'm sure we'll have better luck with the second half."

"Based on these pitiful results, I doubt that."

"Well, yeah! But I'm not basing my opinions on a list," Gabriella says with a sly smile.

"Ha-ha, very funny. And if you're not basing your _opinions_ on this, what _are_ you basing them on?"

But before Gabriella could respond, someone else did for her.

"Early morning and late afternoon," says Troy as he approaches the two with that enticing swagger of his. "People are always less receptive in the morning—ah, chocolate chip, my favorite," he fishes down to the basket of cookies and finds one with his name on it. Sharpay and Gabriella stand speechless.

He opens the neatly designed package and digs out a cookie. It was then that Sharpay snapped out of her trance.

"Well, look who knows so much," she nearly snaps. Troy, an expression of surprise on his face, leans against the locker next to her … of course.

"Whoa—personality shift."

"I'm a changed woman now," she comments, practically sticking her nose in the air.

"Hmm," he purrs thoughtfully, crunching on a cookie. Sharpay lowers her eyes, and snatches the bag away from him. Troy looks at her with amusement in his soul-seeing eyes. "Hey, I thought that was my apology gift. …Looks like someone isn't getting forgiven."

"Are you mocking me, Bolton?"

Gabriella giggles as she slowly leaves Sharpay to her business.

"Wow, first no cookies, and now we're going by last names—you really have changed."

"Really?" she squeals. Then, immediately catching herself, she clears her throat and puts back on an upset face. "You better believe it."

Troy chuckles.

"You know, Sharpay, I never said I didn't like the old you," he says as he stuffs the last bite of cookie into his mouth. Slowly, Sharpay's eyebrows crease across her forehead.

"What're you saying?"

Troy shrugs.

"I dunno."

At this, Sharpay glares. Hard.

"If you're telling me that I went through all this hard work for nothing, I will get that cookie back from you … one way … or another," she finishes threateningly. Troy laughs.

"I must say, though, I like this _new_ girl very much."

Sharpay's mind did a double-take before she realized what it was he was actually saying.

"Really?" This time, she did not squeal. But instead, it came out as a soft, heartfelt inquire.

Troy bites his lip, raises a brow and nods, staring deeply in her eyes. Within her own softened brows, Sharpay steps a little closer. And then Troy takes a step. Now, they stand two inches from each other, hands shaking, breath bated. Slow as the pace of his heart, Troy leans down, his lips so close, so close. For a split second they touch, but just then, he pulls away rapidly.

"Wait! Sssss, I have a confession!"

Startled, Sharpay had to blink her eyes open a few times, than crinkled her brows.

"What? What is it?"

"You're not…," he pauses and scratches his head, "you're not the only one with a list."

Sharpay's mouth hits the floor.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Shameful, Troy closed his eyes tight, "…No?"

She gasps, and smacks his arm, but to Troy's relief there is no regret or betrayal in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just—look, I had a list just like you did, but it was a long time ago, and then I realized that I was wrong for doing it and-and—"

"Then you met me?"

Shocked, Troy pops his eyes wide open and slowly smiles.

"Yeah. …Wait, you're not mad?"

With a laugh, Sharpay says, "Uh-uh."

"Oh. Um, good. Then, I guess I should apologize—"

"Nope, don't."

"What?" he asks, surprised for the fifth time that day. Sharpay curls her finger to herself with a seductive smile playing on her lips. Troy's face lights up as he leans in closer. Sharpay presses her forehead to his, grinning sweetly. And then, before Troy knew it, slaps him across the face. Make that six times, Troy has been shocked. And then, Sharpay wraps her arms around his neck and plants a big ole kiss on him.

Er, seven times.

Seven.

Oh seven.

The lucky number. Of requirements. And changes. And the surprises that came with those beautiful changes.


End file.
